


Gspusi

by huliq, keitolino



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliq/pseuds/huliq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hases bettgeflista mitn Takaki togga undn Chinen beasch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gspusi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakonotobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakonotobira/gifts).



> Für Worterläuterungen bitte bei de Fußnoten schaun. 
> 
> A großes Donkeschen on die hüliQ dassi ma des ge-beta-ed hot und ihre Werta eingebrocht hot.
> 
> Gschribn fia di Bähtschan dossas ihr wieder bessa geht wallsi so traurig woa.

"Trottl, bist du dia sicha wos du do tuast?", frogt da Chinen und umormt in Takaki, der nur nickt. "Jo sia, du Trottl!", pfaucht der und ziag sich in Ola* drüber.

Vorher hotta erm noch gfingert, und gedeint so guats geht. Sein Nippl hotta gezuzlt und gschleckt. Des hot im Chinen so guat gfolln dassa richtig laut gschrian hot. De Ganzlhaut hots erm gezogn iban gonzn Kerpa. Und donn hotta sich sölba verwehnan lossn, da Takaki. Mitn Mund hottas erm gmocht da Chinen, gonz tiaf owi hottan gnumman. Do hätts erm völli greckt, owa im Takaki hots gfolln. Owa kurz bevora erm in Mund gspritzt hot hottan ausagezogn sein Schniedlwuz und zruckgholtn sich. "Trottl!"

"Trottl, mit dir mochi wos mit!", sog da Chinen und leg sich schon ummi aufs Bett. Als warat nix dabei hotta in Chinen gepockt da Takaki und erm durch de Luft gwiablt, wie a Hondtuach. Donn hottan sich in Schoß gsetzt.

Da Takaki wor schon so geil dass erm da Schwonz fost owagflogn warat. Gonz longsom als hätta nix zam verliern hot sich da Chinen aufigsetzt auf erm und sein hoatn Pimpl** sich einigsteckt. "I zreiss dir dei Orschloch!", hotta graunzt und vuagwarnt. "Trooooottl!" Owa so groß wora donn doch net.

Und long ausgholtn hottas a net, noch de erstn 3 Minuten hotta obgspritzt im Chinen dass nur noch so olles ausagrunnan is. Ein Saustoll wor des im Bett. "Trottl, I kumm!", hot da Chinen gepüllt*** und is ummakupft wie a Gummiboll auf erm. Donn hotta erm üban gonzn Bauch gspritzt de klane Sau.

"Du Trottl, da Ola is grissn!", hotta noch gschrian da Takaki bevua sena besta Freind da Yuto im Zimma gstondn is. De Toschn hots erm owigwoschn vor lauta gschreckt. Und gschaut hotta a bled - weil des wor nämli sei Bett.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ola: Kondom  
> ** Pimpl: "Des"  
> *** gepüllt: brüllen, schreien


End file.
